


It Takes a Licking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	It Takes a Licking

**Title:** It Takes a Licking  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Lick  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Romance, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Ron has ways of clearing a room.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/) for the idea. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

It Takes a Licking

~

Hogsmeade weekend found Harry sitting in the common room, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Next to him was Hermione, reading.

Suddenly, Ron walked in. Spotting them, he walked over and, smirking, he leaned over, licking the side of Hermione's face.

“Ronald, eww!” Hermione shrieked, gathering her books. As Ron stood there grinning, she jumped up. “You can forget about the three of us going to Hogsmeade together,” she snapped, flouncing off.

Harry shook his head as Ron sat beside him. “What was that for?”

Ron sniggered, and leaning over, nuzzled Harry’s neck. “Got rid of her, didn't it?” he purred.

~


End file.
